1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dispensing and applying a strip of decorative material in a circular pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers are known for applying strips of tape along a surface to be decorated or to apply tape to mask a surface during painting of an adjacent surface. Dispensers for masking or for applying strips of tape have utilized a guide member which is positioned to one side or forwardly of the tape applicating roller. These dispensers however have not been satisfactory for applying a narrow strip of a pressure-sensitive decorative tape to form a circle on a planar surface or slightly conical circular surface.